cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farkistan
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#bebfd4;" | Motto: Beer, Boobies, and Another Word That Starts With 'B'!'' |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Team Color || Aqua |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Submitter (President) || Randomly Jim |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Squirrel (MoFA) || Tums |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Ackbar (MoD) || Baconator |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Walken (MoIA) || Ayreonaut |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | TotalFark Council | * Emperor Norton I (Speaker of the Council) * Pope Rodger * Ironone * Mr. Cynical * Kahiel |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Senator || Omarius Zombonicus |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | National Holidays | * January 2...........Founders Day * March 30........Sanctioning Day * September 10...Freedom Day |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Stats || Stats Rankings |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Links | * Farkistan Forums * IRC: #farkistan |- |style="background:#bebfd4;" | Official Beer || image:FarkistanBeer.jpg |- | style="background:#bebfd4;" | Old Flag || |} Breaking News Fark DoW on IRON.Farkistan declares war on IRON. The wheels of the dumb drama go round and round... Farkistan declares war on New Sith Order and Siberian Tiger Alliance. History The Beginning Farkistan was founded on January 2nd of 2007 by an intrepid group of individuals hailing from Fark.com. They opened an embassy to welcome all, and to announce their presence. The culture of Farkistan is heavily influenced by Fark.com, borrowing many of that site's memes and cliches. While reading Fark.com is not a requirement for membership, many find a familiarity with it can help to assimilate into the culture. The Great Greenlight On February 13, 2007, Farkistan was able to get a "greenlight" post (a posting that appears on the main page of Fark.com to all visitors). This post served as a recruiting message, and soon Farkistan had more than 900 new members (although many of them never became active). To this day, current members who joined as a result of this recruitment drive are referred to as "Greenlighters" War Triggered The Holy War of Farkistan began soon after its founding when the GOONS alliance began a full-scale assault upon Farkistani nations. The infant alliance struggled to stay alive. On the 8th of January, LUE came to the aid of Farkistan, but was only able to provide moral support. Monetary and military support would be nearly unavailable to Fark nations for the duration of the war due to GOONS blockades and their policy of attacking any nation giving aid to the beleaguered alliance. The conflict was seen by many as the trigger for GWII. After GWII, Farkistan was never granted peace, and the conflict continued into and through GWIII. Fark Gets Peace Delayed by the Dizzay Doctrine, Farkistan finally found peace on June 11, 2007. As part of these terms, which included a cease fire from all signature nations of The World Unity Treaty, Fark agreed to accept Daemon Vower of the GOONS as a Viceroy with the power to veto government actions found to be in opposition to GOON interests. Farkistan was released from the terms of the peace deal on September 10, 2007. Greenlight 2.0 Originally planned for the one year anniversary of The Great Greenlight, Greenlight 2.0 was delayed nearly a week because CN registrations were turned off due to the Woodstock Massacre. On February 19, 2008, Farkistan was able to get another "greenlight" post on Fark.com. While not as successful as the prior year, Farkistan was still able to gain over 200 new members. Sanctioning On March 30, 2008, Farkistan became one of the twelve sanctioned alliances in the game, coming with the tenth ranked score of the alliances meeting the sanction requirements. Greenlight 3.0 With only three days notice in April '09, Farkistan was able to pull off another Greenlight thanks to our own Fluoroalien who is one of the most prolific posters of greenlights on Fark.Com. This Greenlight coincided with a growth challenge between Fark and Viridian Entente :P Government Farkistan is a representative democracy and holds monthly elections ("erections" by charter). Submitter and Squirrel are chosen every three months; while TotalFark Council terms are for one month. Terms generally begin on the first day of the month following an erection. Erection results are determined by popular vote. *Wouldestous was appointed by emergency powers of the Totalfark Council and technically held the title of Emergency Submitter The Fifth Charter of Farkistan Preamble: I, for one, welcome our new Fark overlords. We the Farkers, fap fap fap. Farkistan is ruled by Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Our Holy Emperor, Drew Curtis (PBUH) through whom all things are possible, and from whom we derive the privilege of calling ourselves FARK In our leader's absence, we do our best to govern ourselves according to his holy drunken example, as revealed to us in the magnificent realm of Fark.com. Article 1: The Submitter / Just as the thread topics in the magnificent realm of Fark.com are determined by a (sometimes) benevolent submitter, directing us toward links which may amuse us, so, too, shall the internal workings of Farkistan be directed by a Submitter. // The Submitter shall be erected, according to the erection procedures described in Article 6 of this charter, to a term of 3 months. To be eligible for election, a candidate for Submitter must be 18 years old on the day the term is scheduled to begin and have been an active member of Farkistan for 30 days. /// The Submitter shall have the power to: :- Oversee and provide input on all domestic issues in Farkistan :- Provide input during any Council meeting :- Make Official statements on the CyberNations Forum regarding Farkistan :- Redlight any greenlights of the TotalFarkers :- Appoint an Ackbar, a Sponsor, and a Walken - all with the majority approval of the TotalFarkers :- Hold ownership of IRC channels officially representing Farkistan, including #Farkistan :- In the event of a tie vote of the TotalFark Council, shall cast a tie-breaking vote. :- In the event of a dispute arising from interpretation of the Charter or FArQ of Farkistan, the Submitter shall appoint an impartial arbiter to hear the arguments and decide the issue //// The Submitter shall be required to, at the beginning of the last full week of each month, to post a "State of Farkistan" address in the Drew Square forum. ///// In the event that the Submitter fails to report for duty for a period of 7 days, or resigns, the Speaker of the Council shall assume the role of Submitter for the remainder of the Submitter's term (if there is less than 15 days remaining in the term) or until a special erection can by held in accordance with the procedures outlined in Article 6. The Speaker of the Council will also serve as temporary Submitter during an approved absence. Article 2: The Squirrel / Just as this squirrel has long served as the mascot of the magnificent realm of Fark.com, bringing all that is Fark to the unwashed heathens of the internet, so too shall the Foreign Policy of Farkistan be directed by a Squirrel. // The Squirrel shall be erected, according to the erection procedures described in Article 6 of this charter, to a term of 3 months. /// The Squirrel shall be aided in his duties by a deputy, who shall hold the office of Chipmunk. The Chipmunk shall be appointed by the Squirrel with the approval of the majority of the TotalFark Council. If necessary, the Chipmunk may be removed from office by the Squirrel with the approval of the majority of the TotalFark Council. A new Chipmunk shall then be appointed according to the process of this slashie. //// In the event that the Squirrel fails to report for duty for a period of 7 days, or resigns, the Chipmunk shall assume the role of Squirrel for the remainder of the Squirrel's term. A replacement Chipmunk shall be selected by the new Squirrel according to the process of the previous slashie. The Chipmunk will also serve as temporary Squirrel during an approved absence. ///// The Chipmunk shall serve until the end of the term of the Squirrel that appointed him. ////// The Squirrel and Chipmunk shall be aided in their duties by several Nuts. Nuts shall be appointed by the Squirrel, and may serve as diplomats in the Squirrel's stead. Any negotiations performed by a Chipmunk or Nut must be approved by the Squirrel before being submitted to the TotalFarkers. Nuts may be removed at the discretion of the Squirrel or by a 2/3 majority of TotalFark Council. /////// The Squirrel shall have the power to: :- Oversee all Farkistani foreign affairs :- Oversee admission and masking of foreign diplomats :- Make official statements on the CyberNations Forum regarding Farkistan :- Negotiate treaties with other alliances :- Enact treaties with other alliances, with the majority approval of the TotalFark Council :- Appoint Nuts to aid in his duties Article 3: The TotalFarkers / Just as those who give of themselves (money) in the magnificent realm of Fark.com are recognized with added bonuses and a cool little icon next to their name, so too shall those who give of themselves to Farkistan be recognized with added responsibility and a cool little icon under their avatar. A Council of TotalFarkers shall aid in the guidance of Farkistan. // The TotalFarkers shall be erected, according to the erection procedures described in Article 6 of this charter, to a term of 1 month. /// When counting the number of TotalFarkers thou count to five, no more, no less. Five shall be the number thou shalt count, and the number of the counting shall be five. Six shalt thou not count, neither count thou four, excepting that thou then proceed to five. Seven is right out. //// The Speaker of the Council shall be the TotalFarker who received the most votes in that term's erection. In the event the position of Submitter becomes vacant, the SotC shall serve as Submitter. ///// The TotalFarkers shall have the power to Greenlight: By simple majority: :- FArQs to ensure the continued smooth(ish) operation of Farkistan :- Appointments of the Submitter and Squirrel :- Foreign treaties By three quarters majority: :- Changes in the number of TotalFarkers :- Declarations of war on other alliances :- Submissions of Charter amendments to a general vote By unanimous vote: :- Overrides of Submitter redlights ////// In the event that the Speaker of the Council fails to report for duty for a period of 7 days, or resigns, the position shall be filled by the remaining TotalFarker who received the most votes in that term's erection. In the event that a TotalFark Council member fails to report for duty for a period of 7 days, or resigns, the position shall be filled only by an expedited special erections process as outlined in Article 6. Article 4: The Walken / Just as the Walken has long served as the representation of all things badass, so shall the Recruiting and HR of Farkistan be directed by a Walken. // The Walken shall be appointed by the Submitter with the approval of the TotalFark Council. If necessary, the Walken may be removed from office by the request of the Submitter and with the approval of the majority of the TotalFark Council. A new Walken shall then be appointed according to the process of this slashie. /// The Walken shall be aided in his duties by a deputy, who shall hold the office of Cowbell. The Cowbell shall be appointed by the Walken with the approval of the majority of the TotalFark Council. If necessary, the Cowbell may be removed from office by the request of the Walken and the approval of the majority of the TotalFark Council. A new Cowbell shall then be appointed according to the process of this slashie. //// In the event that the Walken fails to report for duty for a period of 7 days, or resigns, the Cowbell shall assume the role of Walken. A replacement Cowbell shall be selected by the new Walken according to the process of the previous slashie. ///// The Walken shall further be aided in his duties by several Wheatons. Wheatons assist the Walken in any duties the fall within the responsibilities of the Walken's department, including but not limited to the running of erections, contacting members via the forums and/or in-game, providing input on official government information releases (both internal and external), assisting other departments with special projects at the direction of the Walken, recruitment of new nations into Farkistan and monitoring the sign-up thread. Wheatons shall be appointed by the Walken, but can be removed at the discretion of the Walken or by a 2/3 majority of council. ////// The Walken shall have the power to: :- Oversee admission and masking of new Farkers :- Make Official statements on the CN Forum :- Moderate and maintain the forums :- Recruit new members to Farkistan :- Oversee the Erections process :- Appoint Wheatons to aid in his duties :- Appear on SNL at anytime he pleases Article 5: UltraFark / Just as they do in the magnificent realm of Fark.com, the UltraFark shall serve as th+++CARRIER LOST+++ Article 6: Erections / Erections shall take place over the final 6 days of every month. TotalFark Council erections will occur every month. Erections for Submitter and Squirrel will occur every three months. Erections are to be presided over by the Walken. // Candidates may nominate themselves or be nominated by others. /// Erections shall occur according to the following timeline: Day 1: Nominations begin Day 2: Nominations continue Day 3: Nominations end Day 4: Erections begin Day 5: ??? Day 6: Profit! //// Terms shall begin on the first day of the month following the erection. ///// A TotalFarker can initiate a vote of no confidence in any other erected or appointed officer. Should the no confidence vote pass by a margin of three quarters of all remaining erected officials, the officer shall be removed and the position shall be filled according to the relevant articles of this charter. ////// The terms for the Submitter and Squirrel shall begin on the first day of February, May, August and November. /////// If a TotalFark Council seat becomes vacant, a special erection will be held, lasting no more than two days shall be used, with the first day to be used for nominations and the second reserved for voting. Article 7: Suck It, Libs / The Farkistani Military (Farkistan Defense Fleet) shall be presided over by an Ackbar, who is to be appointed by the Submitter and approved by a majority of the TF Council. The Akbar may be relieved of duty at the request of the Submitter and the approval of the majority of the TF Council. // The Ackbar shall have the power to organize the military as he sees fit, and appoint whatever subordinate leadership he feels will best create an effective military. /// The Ackbar shall have the power to authorize attacks, either aggressive or retaliatory, against unaligned nations. Attacks against aligned nations must occur either according to a declaration of war by the TotalFarkers or as a retaliatory measure cleared by the Squirrel. Aggressive attacks against aligned nations with whom Farkistan is not at war is asshattery, sanctions up to bannination from the alliance will ensue. //// The Ackbar shall have full authority to conduct military operations under the general guidance of the Submitter, provided those operations abide by any foreign treaties passed by the TotalFark Council. ///// The Ackbar shall be aided in his duties by a second-in-command, who shall hold the position of Calrissian. The Calrissian shall be appointed by the Ackbar with the approval of the Submitter. If necessary, the Calrissian may be removed from command by the request of the Ackbar or the Submitter. A new Calrissian shall then be selected according to the process of this slashie. ////// In the event that the Ackbar fails to report for duty for a period of seven days, resigns at short notice, or is relieved of duty, the Calrissian shall assume the role of Acting Ackbar for the duration of the process of the Submitter appointing a new Ackbar. The Acting Akbar will then return to Calrissian status until such time as the new Akbar designates a replacement Calrissian. The Calrissian will also act as Acting Ackbar while the Ackbar is on an approved absence. /////// Espionage, either against Farkistan or another alliance, is asshattery of the first degree. Bannination will ensue. Article 8: Forum Management / The Farkistan Forums shall never have less than 9 gubmint Admins: Submitter, all TotalFarkers Council, Squirrel, Ackbar, and Walken. // The Chipmunk, Cowbell, Calrissian and all FDF members holding a rank equal to or higher than "Commander" shall have no less than Mod status. The Calrissian mod status is restricted to the Ministry of Defense Forum. FDF mod status is restricted to forums under their area of responsibility within the Ministry of Defense Forum. The Chipmunk's mod status is restricted to the Foreign Affairs forum. The Cowbell's mod status is restricted to the Internal Affairs Forum, the Public Farking Forum, and the Sign-In Forum. /// The Calrissian shall have the same forums access as the Ackbar, the Cowbell shall have the same forums access as the Walken, and the Chipmunk shall have the same forums access as the Squirrel; except without Admin status. //// The Farkistan forum's database is the sole property of its registered members. Therefore it shall be guaranteed as a right that every user's private messages will remain private and shall not be infringed on for any reason. Failure of an administrator or government member to respect these bounds will result in immediate bannination from the forums and expulsion from the alliance. Article 9: Farkers / Farkers are required to register on the Farkistan forums to be considered members of Farkstan. // Farkers are required to display "Fark" as their alliance affiliation and their forum member number in their nation profile at all times. Failure to do so, and to fail to comply with the Walken's (or his designated representative's) request to do so, may result in being expelled from the alliance. /// Requirements in the previous two slashies may be temporarily waived by majority vote of the TotalFark Council. Article 10: Lighten Up, Francis / Lighten up, Francis. CyberNations is a game. Unbunch your panties, have a beer, and come hang out. Stop taking things personally. If you are stressing out, not having fun, or getting pissed off, take a break. It is a game for the love of god, and a free one at that. Go outside, when was the last time you saw the sun? // The Submitter, Squirrel, Walken, Sponsor, Ackbar, Chipmunk, Cowbell, Calrissian, Speaker of the Council or TotalFark Council member may request an approved absence from their duties, and may appoint someone to reign in their stead with majority approval of the TotalFark Council. This approved absence is just a release from normal duties; forum and game activity may remain the same during that time. Requested absences by Nuts and Wheatons are approved by their respective department heads. Article 11: Slashies / To change a slashie in this charter, a Farkistani must submit the proposed slashie for consideration by the TotalFark Council. The TotalFark Council may Greenlight the proposed change by a three quarter majority vote. If the change is greenlit, a poll will be created for a general vote of all Farkistani member nations. If, after the poll has remained open for three days, the slashie has the approval of two thirds of the voters, it will be approved and this charter will be edited in accordance. Article 12: Miscellaneous Ass Covering / All foreign treaties and agreements entered into under any previous charter shall remain enforceable against the Farkistani government under this charter. // Any power expressly granted to any officer in this charter is withheld from any other officer. Foreign Affairs Farkistan has a general policy of non-aggression towards other alliances. Tech raiding is strictly controlled and limited to inactive unaligned nations. Added Fark/Sparta treaty 'Conflicts' See Also Category:Alliances Category:Fark Category:SuperFriends Category:Aqua team alliances